


【KK】记一场无聊的比赛

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	【KK】记一场无聊的比赛

“如果不做爱的话，会怎么样？”  
“……哈？”

窝在地毯上打游戏的人手抖了一下，操纵着角色到一个小角落空出时间来回头看他，一脸莫名。他也无辜地看回去，小心地维持着膝盖上小碟子的平衡，叉起最后一颗草莓递到光一嘴边。  
“别打岔，你刚刚说什么？”  
“就是，如果不做的话，会怎么样。”  
对方的眉毛皱起来，没理解，指指自己又指他，“你说我们，还是所有人？”  
“我们。不做的话。”  
光一像被摸到尾巴根的猫一样一下挺直，面上警惕起来。他惯例奇想天外，光一又不是第一天认识他也很习惯了，偶尔也还是会被惊到。

“你……我干嘛了吗？”  
“唔，不是啦。就是好奇。”  
“我说啊……你好奇就算了别牵连我呀。”  
“想到而已。而且也、可能没什么关系吧？都这个年纪了。”  
听他说完的人有些忿忿反驳根本不是年纪问题明明都是现役，但想想现实又没开口。啊，这两年是做得不太多。比较而言吧，肯定不像年轻时候手脚碰一下都要爆炸一样，更有种奇怪的合二为一感，很亲近又交融。见面时间其实不太多，天时地利人和缺一不可久而久之也就顺其自然了。  
这样想想有点微妙的悲惨啊。

“你这个突发奇想的禁欲是有个时间限定还是怎样？”  
“也没有想那么深入啦。不知道，看能坚持多久？唔，有兴趣了？”  
他的另一半顶着一张悲伤的俊脸看他，“pan，车子还有你，我也就这点兴趣爱好了。”  
忍不住笑起来，“又不是一定要做的实验，我也只是好奇而已。”  
光一也笑，颇包容，“那就试试呗，又没关系。”  
“这种突然正经起来的比赛感是什么噢……”  
“要做就好好做嘛。细化一下，真枪实弹做是肯定out的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“那边缘行为也不行？”  
“什么边缘行为？”  
明明是自己说出来的话，被他追问反倒脸红。这也太可爱。  
“就用手或者嘴帮对方////”  
“不行噢”，他摇头，把碟子放到边上，碰一碰光一摸到他膝盖上的手，“自己做也不可以。”  
“诶？？？？？自己做也不行？为什么？”  
“姑且也算在sex里面吧。没有sex的话人类也可以活下去的吗？不试试怎么知道。”  
“唔哇好严格……这算比赛吗？”  
“比谁坚持得久吗？也可以啊。”  
“虽然是我提起的比赛但好好想想也并不是什么热血的东西啊。”  
“噗噗噗”

于是毫无意义的比赛就开始了。

啊，难得在光一家住两天，总觉得有点浪费。但前一天刚做过，也还好？一半觉得老夫老妻了无所谓一半存着点挑衅的意思，夜里是一起泡澡的。  
软趴趴地瘫在浴缸里向后仰着，水面线轻晃着有点痒，入浴剂又好闻，整个人都懒洋洋。腿脚跟光一的缠在一起，安静地相连。他们都没有起旖旎心思，真的好像结婚很多年一样，亲密平淡地共浴。他知道光一在看他，也不介意，不会开口，反正光一永远都在看他。  
水声响动，光一靠近他，脸凑近过来。

“唔，kiss也out吗？”  
“safe噢。”  
他笑起来，抬起头来闭上眼，笑着接受了对方温柔落在他嘴唇上的吻。

留宿时候光一不怎么熬夜，顾及他身体也早早爬上床陪他睡觉。躺在他边上，手臂贴着他的，有一搭没一搭应他话，听他说乐队事情。开始犯困，黑暗里一下一下阖眼睛，光一样子都模糊起来。对方声音里带一点笑意，轻声哄他睡。起一点坏心思，往下探了探手掌准确摸上对方腿间。  
“诶、干什么呀。”  
“真的没有反应诶光一。”  
“你想要什么反应……”  
“你认输的反应。”  
好胜心很强的人哼哼地笑，声音低低的往他耳朵里钻，麻酥酥的。  
“你赢了有什么好处？说起来，比赛赢了的人有什么好处？”  
“那就……一辈子的hot cake份。”  
“喂喂喂只是你喜欢吃吧。那如果我赢了呢？”  
他无声地笑，挨近一点贴着光一，“那就把堂本刚奖励给你。恕不退换。”  
“噢，那这个比赛我非赢不可了。”  
于是他抬头去够光一的鼻子，鼻尖相抵呼吸相融，他们都笑。

起床时候另一位已经工作去了，慢悠悠起来洗漱，耷拉着拖鞋往厨房走。桌子上放着那个人起床时候跟他说的早饭，煎蛋边上还放着他solo的周边便笺纸。  
-能碰的只有这两个蛋。  
这是哪来的色大叔啦！

把晾干的衣服收回来，坐在床边一件件慢慢叠好。基础到地味的打底衫，他买的白T，短裤这些就已经非常私人，再加上内裤这种实在是很私密的贴身衣物，平常可能还不太会多想，在那个无聊的比赛下一下变得让人面红耳赤起来。突然意识到他和光一没有任何血缘关系，却在为对方做这种最不见外的家务——他大概真的很爱那个人。

长久地沉浸在愉悦的恍惚里，打算出门开车去录音室时候被讯息唤回神。  
-差不多要出门了吧？不要忙到太晚。  
这个人啊。  
-嗯。你记得吃饭。  
-知道的。

这样其实就可以了，但他刚刚被突然鲜明的爱意包裹，有点舍不得切断。

-记得想我。  
消息很快回过来。  
-我尽量不……  
他愣住，反应过来失笑。明明才过去一夜，他就想认输了。

连着半个月差不多都泡在录音室，忙起来倒也真的没有时间想别的。中间光一过来看过他一次，也就是吃个饭，匆匆忙忙见一面，送他回录音室就要赶去外地。  
是包间，但也是在外面，他们都顾忌着没有做什么。面对着吃饭，时不时抬眼看对方，目光总是对上，像什么纯情中学生一样面颊耳朵通红地继续没事人一样吃东西。  
完了，这个人怎么吃东西样子看上去都好色情……素颜也挡不住的英俊，吃相又文雅，闭着嘴腮帮又鼓起来，一动一动的。  
不行，还是别想了比较好。  
他挪动一下换了个坐姿——同时换了一下坐姿的光一瞪着眼睛看他。

“……”  
“……”

“吃饭！”  
很没底气地凶光一。听见对方低头掩饰在吸面条声音里的吭哧笑声。

回到家洗漱完快半夜。想了想拨通了还在外地的那个人电话。  
“喂。”  
……诶、诶诶诶？为什么，在喘息……  
“你在干嘛？”  
“在锻炼，刚刚做完俯卧撑。”  
好像有点点失望。  
“这样啊……”  
光一在那边笑，一下就戳穿他，“你以为我在做？”  
“听见你喘气。”  
“我才不会这么快认输。”  
真是犯规啊，故意压低了用气声，像是直接贴在他颈侧一样，温热的气流抚过他的耳廓让他战栗，几乎是瞬间下腹就起了一点反应。他明明，也不是那么重欲的人。他夹紧腿，忽略了这点反应，努力转移注意力。  
“我才不要输给你。我想吃hot cake。”  
“认输也可以给你买啊。”  
他听见光一赤脚踩在地板上的声音，啪嗒啪嗒。关门声，又是一阵啪嗒啪嗒，光一坐在垫子上，有微妙的回音。  
“要认输也要光一哭着求我停下来时候再认输。”  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳！”  
有点得意地笑。要不再加把火吧。

“光一刚刚锻炼完？啊，是不是性欲最旺盛的时候？光一现在想做吗？想着我做吗？躺在椅子上被我操进去吗？汗水都没有干，我会一点点舔掉噢，光一身上所有液体我都会好——好舔干净。或者光一想操我？也可以噢。不想被外面人听到捂住我的嘴也可以，衣服都穿着，裤子只脱掉一半。光一喜欢这样对吧，多穿一点，手可以伸进来摸。有人敲门也可以很快收拾好。”

他听见光一的呼吸声越来越重。可能要赢了。他忽略自己身上越来越强的渴望。

“真过分啊——刚。太狡猾了。电话性爱也是犯规吧。”  
“光一可以认输噢，现在就可以。”  
但那个人只是笑，“才不要。我还有两组卷腹要做，发泄方法很多”，声音轻下来，低柔地蛊惑地，“刚自己倒是，很硬了吧？刚不喜欢锻炼，要怎么办呢？满脑子都是我，没办法停止对吧。想着我做也可以噢，hot cake也会有的，刚，现在摸也可以噢。可以一直听着电话到高潮。或者家里也有玩具吧。床头柜里是不是有刚最喜欢的跳蛋？可以两个都塞进去一下调到最高档，刚的呻吟声很好听。射出来就可以很轻松了噢。”

“……堂本光一。”  
“不要洗冷水澡，会感冒的。早点睡，乖，过两天就回来。”

光一挂了电话。他愤恨地瞪着手机，感觉自己下身硬到要爆炸。这个混蛋。

过两天在录制节目时候碰面。  
进去乐屋时候对方已经在里面。他看见光一的脸，思念和欲望同时猛烈地击中他。

光一从袋子里掏出来盒子放在桌上。  
“什么？”  
“hot cake。拜托经纪人买的。”  
“……我没有要认输。”他咬牙切齿，“我没有做！”  
“噢，出乎意料。”光一拍拍身边，他生气地发现自己的双腿像是有自己意识一般自动自发响应了光一。  
“我才不认输。”他瞪光一。  
但对方看他目光一下子又温柔，“好好好我知道。反正都是给你买的，吃吧。你这段时间也太迷这个了吧，高中女生吗你。”  
他决定看在美食的份上不跟这个毫无情趣的大叔一般见识，接过大叔拆了包装递过来的叉子。

“喂，嘴角沾到糖浆了。”  
“啊？……唔////”  
“太甜了吧。”

他发现煎熬的还在后面。  
录节目时候光一变得好黏他！凑得太近香水味都好明显！一下手贴过来一下膝盖碰一下。有意无意撩他一下，他瞪过去时候又装无辜。好气啊。  
想接吻。  
想牵手想拥抱想接吻想被光一抱想抱光一。

好想做。

明明对方也是这样想，眼睛没法从他身上移开，还是不愿意认输。  
都是幼稚鬼。

啊，原本站在他们中间的嘉宾姑娘不知不觉退后了两步站着。他们靠近一些，女孩子突然反应过来，自己也茫然。  
“诶？总感觉，有种微妙的气场？两位关系真好……啊？”  
“……”  
“……”  
他们对视一眼，匆忙移开视线。

结束时候他们谁都没有说话。跟经纪人说他们自己开车回去，在乐屋收拾自己东西。回头看见光一靠在门边，他经过，就自动缀在他身后。他开车回家，对方在他助手席。  
电梯里他们各自占据对角线，轿厢里沉默无言。  
开了门，关上的一瞬间他们同时动起来，抓住对方倒在门上，仿佛在用舌头操对方的嘴一样用力吻住，搅到下颌酸胀牙床发麻，唾液不受控制地溢出流下，湿润糜烂啧啧作响。  
但终于还是坚持到床上，衣服散落一路。

床头柜里的跳蛋按摩棒都物尽其用。他用力顶进光一身体听见对方喉咙里挤出不似平常的尖细呻吟，腰心发酸也不能停止用力挺进。他们甚至没时间去摸安全套，光一就直直闯进他身体，操到他泪水不止哽咽不停。勾住光一腰的双腿被顶弄地一耸一耸无力垂下。头顶撞到床头又被拉下来恶狠狠操进去，尖叫着射在光一胸口。

他们汗津津地并排躺在一起，身上吻痕挠痕都半斤八两。疲惫又满足。

“这算，谁输了？”  
他偏头去问光一。  
光一扶过他下颌吻他，细细密密地吻他鼻尖嘴角，黏黏糊糊的。  
“hot cake我包了，堂本刚也归我了。”  
“也行。”  
他巴过去靠在光一胸口，搂住对方肩颈打了个餍足的哈欠，手指捻着光一汗湿的发梢，觉得偶尔这样比一次也挺好。  
人没有sex能不能活不知道，但他们没有对方大概是不行的。

END


End file.
